


#FreeTheCurls

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, James Potter's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: James just wants to look his best the first time he gets to hang out with Lily outside of school. Funny, awkward James fluff.





	#FreeTheCurls

_Summer 1976_

James Potter was standing in front of the bathroom mirror at his parents’ summer house, trying to make his curly black hair take on any sort of style. Anything. Truly. Anything other than “just barely escaped a pack of screaming banshees and have been running all night,” which was how one might have described his current look.

He ruffled the front of it, out of habit, but that only made it stick up more. He sighed.

Suddenly, he heard Sirius Black’s voice from his bedroom. “Oi! Prongs!” James darted from the bathroom and snatched his two-way mirror from atop his dresser. He frowned at Sirius, whose eyes were dancing and whose teeth were bared in a delighted grin. “Why are you still in your room?” James’ best friend demanded. “I’m at Moony’s, and we’re just waiting on Pete. Then we’ll be on the way! I thought you were going to meet us here?“

“I’m not ready yet. I’ll meet you in Swansea. It makes more sense for me to leave from Godric’s Hollow than from Remus’ house, anyway.” James glowered at Sirius and added, “And we don’t need to be there for another hour, Pads, calm down.”

“Prongs, you seem insufficiently excited about this.” Sirius was practically bouncing. “Muggles! Lighting fire to things on a beach! For entertainment!” He threw his head back and laughed. “It’s brilliant!”

Indeed, James  _was_  excited to be going to this beach bonfire party organized by some Muggle university students. But not because of Muggles, or the beauty of the Welsh coast, or even the prospect of setting something on fire.

James was excited because he had been invited by Lily Evans.

Sure, it was a “group thing,” not one-on-one, and  _definitely_ not a date, but still. It was the first time Lily had specifically requested  _his_ presence at an event. And outside of Hogwarts, to boot. James’ heart beat like a jackhammer in his chest just thinking about it. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

He blew out a frustrated breath. In stark contrast to the bushy halo of curls around his own head, he could see that Sirius’ dark, wavy hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail, and the few locks that fell loose around his face managed to somehow look both intentional and rebellious. Perfect, as usual.

Though he would never tell him so, James envied his best friend’s effortless cool. While James was naturally good-looking, with his intense hazel eyes, full lips, and a sort of athletic grace about him,  _perfect_ had never really been his thing. And tonight, he really wanted to look perfect.

Sirius noticed James’ expression and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Unwilling to admit to his hair woes, James shrugged. “Girls like you.”

“So?” Sirius waved a dismissive hand. “I could do without the lot of them.”

“I know, but…” James scowled. “Evans likes you.”

“Ah. That she does.” Sirius chuckled. “She’s hilarious, you know. I had no idea what a dark sense of humor she’s got. Reminds me of Moony.” He frowned and added, “But she doesn’t  _fancy_  me, you know that, right?”

“Yeah…” But James didn’t sound so sure.

“Prongs, I'm—”

“ _Serious_ , I know.”

Sirius grinned and spread his hands. “Well, I am. And look, she invited you today, didn’t she? It’s only a matter of time before she realizes you’re the man of her dreams. Now hurry up. I’ll see you in an hour.”

An hour later, James apparated to the agreed upon spot near Three Cliffs Bay, carrying Lily’s letter inviting him to the event in the pocket of his camouflage-patterned trousers. Because, unfortunately, James was wearing camouflage-patterned trousers, along with a Rolling Stones concert t-shirt and black combat boots. He also wore two gold chain bracelets and an ornate gold ring set with a flat red stone that had been a gift from his grandfather. Last, but certainly not least, his hair and been slicked down and back from his face with what could only have been a substantial amount of Sleekeazy’s hair potion.

He could hardly claim the look had been  _effortless_ , but he hoped he had at least achieved “cool.” He tried to act casual as he walked to join his friends at the rendezvous point.

Remus snorted as James approached. “I didn’t realize this was a fancy-dress party.”

James shoved him. “Hullo to you, too, arsehole.”

“Prongs, what’ve you done?” Sirius asked, his tone mildly alarmed. “You hate your father’s hair potion.”

“And what are you wearing?” Peter asked. “You look like some sort of Muggle militant.”

James glared at his friends, but before he could answer, a girl’s voice from behind him said, “Wow. Almost didn’t recognize you there, Potter.”

He whipped around and came face to face with a smirking Lily Evans. Seeing her smile, James couldn’t help doing the same. “All right, Evans?” he asked, dropping his voice an octave in an effort to sound smooth. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair.

“Hey, there,” she replied. Her bright green eyes gave him a quizzical once-over. “Nice boots.”

Mary Macdonald put a hand on her hip. “Trying to fit in with the Muggle uni students, are we, James?” she asked, gesturing at his outfit. She shook her head. “I suppose I’ve seen wizards do worse.”

James felt his ears get hot. “Muggles love the Stones, don’t they?” he demanded, hoping he didn’t sound desperate. He glanced at his friends for confirmation.

“‘Course they do,” Sirius said, coming to his rescue. “Wicked t-shirt, mate.”

“You  _would_  think so, it’s yours,” Remus muttered.

“Well, I think it’s aces. Very cool.” Lily’s mouth twitched with a suppressed grin. “And your hair! I don’t think I’ve ever seen it…styled like this.”

James looked at her suspiciously. “You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

Lily shook her head solemnly. “I’ve learnt from Sirius never to joke about something as important as a bloke’s hair.”

Sirius barked out a laugh, and Mary hid a chuckle behind her hand. James folded his arms over his chest and sighed. “Now you’re  _definitely_  mocking me.”

“Maybe a little,” Lily conceded, shrugging one shoulder. She kept her expression mostly neutral, but her eyes twinkled even in the twilight. “You just look different is all.”

“Bad different?” James held his breath.

“No. But…” She stepped towards him, a hand cautiously extended and a question in her eyes. “May I?”

James nodded – though not quite sure what he was agreeing to – and Lily reached up and, with gentle fingers, mussed the front of his hair. Freed from their Sleekeazy’s prison, his curls immediately sprang up in all directions. 

At that, Lily’s smile refused to be held back any longer, and lit up her face like a sunrise. Looking at her, James once again worried that his heart might burst through his chest. 

“There!” she exclaimed, with no small amount of satisfaction. “Honestly? I just prefer it like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my tumblr one-shots from about a year ago, with minor edits (also, I know they're too young to apparate but I don't feel like fixing that). And I love James Potter in nearly all forms, including Suave James, but awkward, lovesick, try-hard James is truly one of my favorites to write. Hope you enjoyed it, and comments always welcome!


End file.
